


Vacation as a Murder Break

by AndanteWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Other, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndanteWrites/pseuds/AndanteWrites
Summary: The Fake AH are all split up to relax & lay low after a major heist.  Michael is taking advantage of Geoff's apartment in downtown New Orleans and is having a great time.  Ryan gets in touch and decides to join him.  Michael relaxes out on his balcony while he waits for Ryan to arrive and sees some very interesting things (Sex. He sees sex.).





	Vacation as a Murder Break

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan/Michael in chapter 2. Still plenty of hotness in chapter 1.
> 
> On that note...I don't know where this came from or whether I should apologize. Y'all let me know.

Michael set his keys down and took a drink of the beer in his other hand. It was easy to get used to the lax open container laws in New Orleans. He stretched and looked around the room, trying to decide whether he’d go out tonight or not.

He’d been in NOLA for 3 days and was staying in a 4th-story apartment that belonged to Geoff. The location was pretty much ideal; he was about halfway between the French Quarter and Bourbon Street. He could walk a few blocks _that_ way and find amazing restaurants, shops, and culture. He could walk a few blocks the _other_ way and find any kind of debauchery he desired.

He had done both in the time he’d been here, and to be honest he was kind of feeling lazy tonight. He caught a Broadway show one day and went day drinking the next.  He spent one night with a young man that  _swore_ he was straight (spoilers: he isn't) and another night with two young ladies on vacation from Iowa.  It's been a good trip!

He went out that morning to get fat: beignets, gumbo, jambalaya, crawfish, or whatever else he could stuff down his craw. He walked, shopped, and ate most of the day and ended up back in the apartment around 2PM.   He decided on a night in to revel in his fatness, so he locked the door, and opened up the windows and the French doors out to the 4th story balcony. He fired up his Xbox and wasted a few hours racing, killing aliens, and replaying favorites.

Around 4:30 he stood up and stretched. He grabbed a couple beers and walked out to the balcony to relax and watch people walk by. He settled into a lounge chair and sipped his beer. He may have dozed off a little…but it didn’t really matter. That’s what vacations are for, right? About an hour later he went in to pee and pick up more beer and grab some snacks. He settled back into his chair outside and looked around.

The hotel across the street was starting to get livelier. Balcony doors were opening and lights were coming on inside as folks came back to transition from whatever they were up to during the day to their nighttime plans. Michael entertained himself by naming and making up stories for the people he could see. The woman on the 2nd story balcony texting furiously ( _she was_ definitely _an "Erica Kane’_ ) was probably arguing with an ex. There was a dude (‘J.R. _’, Michael decided)_ 3 rooms down from her that had all his lights on, all his doors and windows open, and all his clothes off. Michael was amused until he saw the naked guy catcall some very young women down on the sidewalk. Gross, J.R.

Michael’s phone rang. Caller ID said “Unknown caller.” He rolled his eyes…of _course_ it’s unknown. He swiped to answer.

“Hello?”

“Michael!! I miss you, Michael! When are you coming home, boi?” Go figure, it was Gavin. Drunk Gavin, even.

“Hey Gav. I dunno, could be a few days, could be longer. I’m actually having a pretty good time here,” Michael said. He wasn’t lying, either. It was nice to get out of Los Santos and not have to look over his shoulder.

“Aw, Micoo…” Gavin was the only person Michael knew that could audibly pout. “It’s so _boring_ here without people here to entertain me! Tell me what you’re doing right now.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m sitting out on the balcony watching people on the sidewalk and in the balconies across the street. I’ve eaten myself into a Creole food coma, gone home with a really hot guy that couldn’t decide if he was completely straight – spoilers, he isn’t – and even saw a Broadway show. What are you doing on your vacay, Gavvers?”

Gavin cooed, “Oooh, Michael, tell me more about the not-as-straight-as-he-thought guy.”

Michael grinned. “I knew that’s the part you’d focus on, you fuckin' mong. It was awesome and I’m still a fucking sexual stallion. That’s all you need to know. What are you doing home already, man?”

Gavin sighed sadly and said, “No details? Here I am, all alone in the penthouse missing my boys and you won’t even throw me a bone?”

Michael didn’t rise to the bait.

Gavin sighed again. “Fine. I’m back because I got bored in New York City. I thought I could distract myself with some computer work back home but it turns out that when I don’t have you 5 idiots distracting me I work a lot faster. I’ve run out of things to do besides drink.”

Michael laughed. “You’re on your own, Gav. Call Geoff. See if he has anything. I’m sure if he finds out you’re bored he’ll find _something_ for you to do – anything is better than bored Gavin loose in the penthouse.”

Gavin laughed. “Top idea, Michael! Enjoy your boring balcony!”

Michael rolled his eyes and ended the call.   He glanced across the street and saw that a couple had walked out onto their 4th-floor balcony in the hotel across the street. They were both in their late 20s, early 30s ( _Luke & Laura_). They sat together on a small wicker-looking sofa. Michael nodded politely as they made eye contact and then looked away, drinking his beer.

Michael got up to reheat some of his leftovers. He turned some soft lights on inside - it was getting dark. He brought his food and another beer out to settle in for more people watching.

Luke & Laura were holding hands and talking quietly. In the low light Michael tried to make out what they were wearing. He looked to be barefoot in some loose pajama pants and a t-shirt. She was wearing some kind of…wrap? Michael didn’t know the word for it. Like women wore over swimsuits at the beach or something. It overlapped in the front was tied at the back of her neck

Michael focused on his dinner until his phone buzzed with a text message.

Rye-bread: “Bored”

This was Michael’s life now, apparently. He sighed again.

MJ: “Ryan, you’re an adult. Mostly. Entertain yourself.”

Rye-bread: “Can’t be bothered. Still in NOLA?”

MJ: “Ryan, we're on vacation. Go be on vacation.”

Rye-bread: “On my way”

Well shit. Michael punched buttons to call Ryan.

“Hi Michael! What’s up?” Ryan chirps.

“Don’t ‘What’s up?’ me, Ryan. Are you back home?” Michael asks.

“Nope. I’ve decided to spend the rest of this murder break with you,” Ryan says, as if he’s doing Michael a huge favor.

Michael puts his hand to his forehead. “Ryan, this is a _vacation_ , not a-“ he catches himself and continues in a softer voice, “not a _murder break_. You do understand the difference?”

Ryan laughs and his voice changes to a darker, chocolate timbre as he says, “Doesn’t matter. I have no plans to kill anyone….but I still have plans.”

Michael’s dick became interested in events at this point. It’s always interested when Ryan is in this kind of mood. “Oh. Um,” he added, eloquently.

Ryan chuckled. “We are going to have _so_ much fun, Michael. Do you remember what I told you last time?”

Michael’s eyes closed of their own volition and he inhaled raggedly. His voice broke as he said, “Y-yes.”

“Mmmmm, that’s my Michael. Tell me what I said,” Ryan rumbled into the phone.

Jesus, that voice. Michael’s dick was _very_ interested. Michael cleared his throat and whispered, “…you said, um, that you would make me beg…”

Ryan chuckled and asked, “Are you out in public, Michael? Why are you so quiet and shy?”

Michael opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He glanced across the street and saw Luke & Laura still sitting there. He cleared his throat and said, “Kind of? I’m not in a very private place.” He knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. He could picture the evil smile on Ryan’s face.

“Really?   Well then, listen closely: I’m on my way to you right now. I’m going to fuck you, Michael. I’m going to fuck your mouth and I’m going to fuck that amazing ass, and you are going to beg me for _every bit_ of it. My cock is so hard right now just thinking about it.”

_Fuck._

Michael made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded an awful lot like a whimper. His free hand drifted up to his dick while he whispered, “R-ryan…fuck,” into the headset.   He pressed down on his cock and moaned.

Ryan spoke again, “Are you touching yourself, Michael? You’re free to touch yourself until I get there. Once I get there everything about you is mine. I’m coming for you, Michael.” Ryan abruptly hung up.

Michael lowered his phone and opened his eyes again. He hadn’t realized they’d closed. He was already blushing as there was no way the couple across the street didn’t hear or see what he was doing. He glanced over.

_Fuck._

Luke and Laura had moved even closer and were kissing heavily, hands wandering all over each other. This was _not_ helpful. Michael looked around – there was no light above him or nearby, really, so he _was_ in the dark... He could hear Luke and Laura now, moaning softly. Michael rolled his eyes and fully committed himself to this.

He was opening the fly of his jeans when 2 more people ( _Sonny & Brenda_) walked out of the brightly lit hotel room onto the balcony across the street. Luke and Laura gently disentangled. Michael had just enough time to worry his show was over before Sonny leaned over and kissed Laura _very_ thoroughly.

Plot twist?

Brenda walked around and sat in Luke’s lap and slid her hand up Laura’s leg. Laura’s legs slipped apart enough that Michael could be pretty sure she wasn’t wearing anything under her wrap. _Mmmmmm._ Michael opened his fly and slid his hand into his boxers. He was fully engrossed in the show across the street and could just make out what they were saying.

Sonny knelt in front of Laura and Michael was pretty sure he saw him pinch one of her nipples as he said, “C’mon, y’all. We came all this way and tonight is supposed to be the night. This is why we brought those damn wings all the way from Florda!”

Brenda spread Laura’s wrap open just a little more while she ground back into Luke’s crotch. “If you aren’t going can I wear the wings?”

Laura laughed. “Please do. I think we’re staying out on the balcony tonight. I’m maxed out from the zoo today.”

Luke nodded behind Brenda as he spread her legs and pulled her back to rub her ass against his cock. “Still want you to go have a good time. Go wear the wings if you want, and tell Della we’ll go out with everyone tomorrow night.”

Sonny & Brenda were placated and after a few more kisses and very personal touches they headed into the other bedroom. Luke and Laura smiled at each other and sat back, still holding hands.

Michael slid down low in his chair and spread his legs. His hand was still down the front of his boxers, rubbing gently. He watched Sonny & Brenda in the other brightly lit room – it looked like they were putting on costumes to go out bar hopping. He glanced back at Luke and Laura and froze when he realized Laura was making direct eye contact with him.

She smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to Luke. “Thank you for today.”

He smiled back and said, “Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure. It still is, actually…” He pulled Laura’s legs over his lap so her back was against the armrest of the wicker sofa. They both leaned into each other in the corner and kissed again.

Michael still hadn’t moved – much. His hips moved gently on their own, lifting his cock up into the palm of his hand. He watched Luke and Laura raptly.

Luke pulls back and said, “Before we left I had no idea how hot it made you.” He gently pushed one of her legs off the couch, spreading her legs. He watched her face intently as she started breathing heavier. He very deliberately spread her wrap open, letting it fall completely to the side leaving her covered only from her ribs up to her neck.

Laura moaned loudly and Luke grinned. “All I have to do is show off your incredible body and you get _so_ wet for me. I hate that it took so long to find out. I could have been doing this for so long…” Luke’s voice tapers off and Michael can’t hear him properly. 

Laura makes eye contact with Michael from across the street again. He smiles cautiously – he has an exhibitionist streak himself. He starts moving his arm, making it plainly obvious that he’s jacking off. Laura looks down into his lap and she smiles and licks her lips. She leans up and whispers in Luke’s ear. He stiffens a little, and then….laughs? He leans down to kiss her again.

“Did you like my skirt at the zoo today?” Laura asked, a little louder, as she pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Luke groaned – again, loudly - and swooped in for a kiss that was _filthy_. He licked into her mouth, using both hands to hold her head in place. “Fffuuuuck yes. It looked so _decent_ while you were standing up, but when you sit down… _nnnnng._ I deliberately suggested eating at the park bench instead of the tables because I wanted to see how you’d balance everything. I thought I was so smart…and then _you_ ….” Luke returned to that filthy kiss.

Laura smiled brightly when they surfaced again. “Where was I supposed to put my beer while I ate? I had to hold it with my knees.”

“Christ. I could barely _walk_ after lunch. You’re lucky I didn’t fuck you against the glass in the reptile house.” Luke ruts his dick up into the side of Laura’s leg.

Michael is not dumb. He understands that things like this don’t just _happen_. He’s pretty sure that Laura told Luke that they were being watched. They were definitely speaking louder now than before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He took his dick in his fist and groaned – a little louder than usual, himself, just to return the favor.

He looked up and saw Laura watching open-mouthed. Luke was grinding his cock into her hip and letting his free hand wander across all the deliciously exposed skin. “Look at you laying here spread open. I thought you were wet at the zoo…let’s see what this has done,” he says as he climbs over Laura and kneels on the balcony in front of her.

“Oh _fuck_ yes, do it,” Laura says, lifting her hips.

Luke spread her open, exposing her even more. Palm-up, he slid his middle finger into her. The both groaned and swore under their breaths. “This is so fucking _filthy_. You’re so fucking wet – you’re _dripping_ for me. I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, baby. I want you to cum just like this, wide open for everyone to see.” Luke added 2 more fingers and crooked them to search for her G-spot. His thumb slid up to her clit and circled lightly.

Laura was gone. Her head was leaned back against the arm of the couch and her hips lifted of their accord. She cried out now, a litany of “Oh fuck,” “Oh God,” and “Don’t stop!” She was almost sobbing when Michael saw Luke lower his head to her pussy.

“FUCK!!” she cried out.

Luke was a machine. Laura bowed up, then wrapped her body around Luke and came _hard_. Michael was gripping the base of his dick with one hand and gently twisting the head with his other hand. He was breathing heavily and drinking up the show across the street.

Luke carefully moved Laura’s legs aside and stood up. He slid his pajama pants down – Luke was commando, folks, and sporting a very pretty dick! He stood there by the couch watching Laura recover and gently stroked himself.

He sat down on the other end of the sofa and made direct eye contact with Michael. Michael froze. Luke didn’t. He continued stroking his dick, and when Michael recovered from the shock he gasped and started stroking himself.   They were distracted when Laura said, “That is fucking _hot_. I don't want to stop you but I want more.”

Laura stood up and untied the wrap from behind her neck. She dropped it and stepped up to Luke, pinching her own nipples. Luke looked from Michael to Laura and said “Fuck yes. I want you to ride me.”

Both Michael and Laura groaned out loud. She moved to sit astride Luke and he stopped her, saying, “No, turn around baby. I want him to see.”

Michael couldn’t see Laura’s face, but could imagine. She turned around, standing tall and completely naked on her balcony. She slid one leg back along Luke’s and then the other. She was straddling his lap but facing Michael. Michael gave up all pretense and moved forward to be able to see better.

Laura slid her hands down her body, pinching her nipples, and then slid one hand between her legs. She circled her clit, grinding down blindly in Luke’s lap. He reached between them and grabbed the base of his dick. “C’mon. You wanna play with your clit or ride this?” he asked as he moved it through her sopping pussy.

Laura opened her eyes and held eye contact with Michael as she slid down Luke’s cock. That is, until her eyes rolled back into her head. Michael understood – it looked like a very substantial dick.

Luke didn’t have the benefit of a previous orgasm to calm him down. He slid forward in the couch cushions and pulled Laura back. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair to make her arch her back.  She whimpered and said, “ _Fuck_ yes.” Then Luke started talking and Michael knew he was not going to last long. He stopped holding off his orgasm and started actively working toward it.

“Look at you, riding my dick. Use one of those hands to play with yourself, too. Fuck yeah, like that. Your pussy clenches _so_ tight when you play with your clit. You’re such a dirty girl. I bet you’d love it if I did this-“ he interrupted himself to let go of her hair and reach around Laura to spread her legs wider and fuck into her deeper. His eyes rolled up and he groaned.

“ _Fuck yessss…_ I bet you’re thinking about how much he can see, aren’t you? Can he see my cock sliding in and out of your pussy? Can he see you work your clit? Are you gonna make eye contact while you come on my big…fat…cock?” Luke’s words are punctuated by grunts as he lifts his hips up to meet Laura’s thrusts down. He reaches up and pulls her hair again.

Laura’s eyes opened and zero in on Michael.  She raises an eyebrow.  Michael cleared his throat and loudly said, “I see all of it - everything. It’s _so_ fucking hot and I’m about to cum just watching you, baby.”

Laura’s eyes roll back and the finger circling her clit becomes a blur. She’s not even speaking actual words any more, just a string of loud inhales and exhales and then she very suddenly goes taut and very still. Luke immediately lets go of her hair and grabs her hips in a crushing grasp and slams her down. They cum within moments of each other, and the actual event is much quieter than almost everything leading up to it.

Michael saw stars when he came. _Christ_. He flopped back into the chair and waited to catch his breath. He looked up from the mess he’d made in his lap to the couple across the street.

Laura was standing on wobbly legs in front of Luke. He guided her around and back onto the couch. They cuddled, and Michael felt this part was too intimate to watch. He caught Luke’s eye and gave him a bro nod, then stood and fastened his pants and headed inside.

He started the shower and called Ryan, but the call went to voicemail. Michael leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool tiles and waited for the beep. Then he said, “Fucking hurry, Ryan. I’m already ready to beg.” He ended the call and climbed in the shower.


End file.
